This invention relates to a free stop retainer capable of fixedly securing an article adjustably in height at a post such as a side plate provided, for example, to be used for placing a rack for books in a bookcase or hanging a hat.
There have been various structure in which racks are mounted elevationally adjustably in height at rack posts to replace the position between upper and lower positions.
However, in the conventional structure of this type, the rack is inserted into holes perforated at the rack posts and then clamped with screws so as not to rotatably move the rack retainer body, or the rack is engaged in the threaded holes perforated at the rack posts to secure the rack body to the posts. Accordingly, it takes a lot of labor to mount the lack or to replace the position upward or downward. In the clamping type made of wooden posts and side plates, it is necessary to drive a hard material such as metal or hard plastic to the wooden posts and to perforate threaded holes. Even if thus constructed, the structure is readily loosened by a vibration. When the rack plate is replaced between upper and lower positions, frictional scratch produced at the clamping time occurs on the surface of the side plates, which causes improper external appearance.
Since a number of holes and threaded holes should be formed at suitable intervals at the rack posts so as to adjust the height of the rack, it causes large cost, and yet the rack cannot be replaced at the elevational position only in a digital manner by the interval unit between the holes and threaded holes, so that it is difficult to obtain the optimum interval between the racks to meet the size (height) of an article to be placed on the rack, with the result that the space between the racks cannot be effectively utilized as the greatest drawback.